In the prior art hand operated squeeze staplers are still widely used to staple materials against floors, walls and ceilings during construction and remodeling work.
When such a hand operated squeeze stapler is used to staple materials, such as acoustic ceiling tiles, to a ceiling the stapler operator must climb on a ladder, a scaffold or climb or some other means in order to reach the ceiling and utilize the stapler.
When such a hand operated squeeze stapler is used to staple materials, such as felt paper to a sub-floor to be underneath flooring, the stapler operator must bend over a lot in order to utilize the stapler. This is very uncomfortable and too often leads to damage to the stapler operator's back.
When such a hand operated squeeze stapler is used to staple materials against a wall, such as behind a chimney where there is a small space between the chimney and the wall the stapler operator either cannot reach into the small space at all or cannot easily reach into the small space.
Thus, there is a need for a means that can be attached to a conventional hand operated squeeze stapler that will permit the stapler operator to staple materials to hard to reach locations such as a ceiling without having to climb on anything in order to reach the ceiling, will permit the stapler operator to staple materials to a floor without having to bend over, and will permit the stapler operator to apply staples in a small space where it is impossible or difficult to reach by hand.